After The Magic
by Jodieeexxxxx
Summary: The next generation of the potters and weasleys experience a new kind of adventure and friendship on their arrival to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry
1. Leaving For Hogwarts

FanFiction

Harry Potter: After The Magic...

Thursday 25th January 2012

"Dad?" Albus said with a nervous look on his face, "Yes!" answered Harry, "What if I _do_ get put in Slytherin?" sighed Albus, "Albus Severus Lupin, you were named after three wonderful professors of Hogwarts and two of them were put in Slytherin its nothing to get worked up about! Now, it looks like that train is ready to go! Lets get you on that train!" Smiled Harry proudly.

Anxiously stepping on the first step of the Hogwarts train, he glared around the room his eyes scanning the small cozy cabins for people he knew. He took a seat in the cabin smiling at Rose, the only person he knew on the huge crowded train. He hung out the window, determined to stay strong, as he knew this would be a sad farewell, untill the christmas break.

"Hi Albus, Rose said joyfully, isn't this exciting!  
"Yes very exciting!" Albus replied.  
"Do you know my dad said he went on many adventures with your mom and dad against an evil force that intended to kill him, the dark lord, oh my gosh weren't they _amazing!" _Rose laughed.  
"You know that if it weren't for the dark lord, my mother and father wouldnt of fallen in love!"Rose added

Just as they were having an emoional moment suddenly Scorpius Malfoy jumped onto the sofa. "Hi Albus oh, and beautiful!" Said Scorpious as he used his charm to charm Rose, "Shut up Scorpious its 2012 now, no-one says that!" "Okay, okay!" Said Scorpious, backing away "But ill be back..." He said winking at Rose...


	2. The Journey

Paste your document here...

"_WOW!" _Said the onboard passengers, as they stared at the breath-taking view: the wide, lush countryside- untouched and beautiful. The contrast between the calm countryside and the hustle and bustle of the train was unbearable. The loud mumbling of voices echoed in Albus' head, as he put his hands over his ears, on the hope that the noise would die down.

The unnerving rattling of the sweets trolley became louder and louder as the trolley approached. "Sweets children! Sweets!" Chanted the elderly, yet outgoing lady. Rose was the first to open the cabin door, waving her arms around wildly, obviously excited at the thought of magical sweets.  
"We have Sherbet Lemons, Cockroach Clusters, Chocolate Frogs and all the sweets you imagine in your wildest dreams!" She shouted loudly, smiling sweetly at Rose as she stopped in her tracks. A plump, chubby faced boy, waddled out of his cabin, red in the face and breathless. Due to running out so fast, hoping he had not missed his oppurtunity to stock up on sweets.  
"Yes, what would you like? Perhaps I can tempt you with these delicious peppermint toads?" The lady said.  
"I will have 10 of everything, please. I have gotta watch my weight, otherwise it would of been the whole trolley!" Rose giggled in delight staring at his enormous stomach that strechted out widley ripping his I Love Hogwarts top right open... The sweets trolly keeper smiled at Rose understanding exactly what she was giggling at, she also smiled at him almost laughing at him! "Right, how many bags would you like sixty! Sixty-five?" She said smiling, "Erm, yes please! How many galleons will that be?" He questioned... "80 galleons please..." she laughed... Rose laughed along as the train finally came to a hult...


	3. Hogwarts School Of Wizardry

?

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry...  
_" Hello, our new children in Hogwarts!" Shouted Professor Mcgonnagal Jr smiling at the children, "As your may know there were many significant events that took place within this school..." As Professor Mcgonnagal carried on speaking the words sent him looking at a completly different thing and thinking of a completly different suject...  
He peered around the room smiling in disbelif- he was finally here, i felt like there was a connection between him and his dad with this inchanted school; it was as if it was sending a message to him and his family; he seemed to have an immidiate connection with the school.  
He took a breath and looked around this historical ancient building that held many memories for his mother and father, some good some bad... As he turned his head he was snapped into life again by Rose as it was his turn to have the Sorting Hat put on him this was the moment of truth, the time he had been waiting for, "Good Luck! I hope you get into griffindore like me!" Said Rose as she reassured him smiling.  
"Hello, I think I see a bit of a legend in you!" Said the sorting hat as it smiled, "Ah! I see your name is, Albus Severous Lupin _Potter_! Your father is a Hogwarts legend! Come on hen sit down!"He said. The Sorting hat began to get confused, "I think im going to have to put you _in..._ Griffindor!" Everyone cheered in delight even the witchcraft gobin seemed to be relieved! Finally the the tension was over and hogwarts seemed to be the best oppertunity of his life for him


	4. Life In Hogwarts

Life In Hogwarts...

_Dear Parents and Lily,_  
_First of all I would just like to say my hello's and my first thoughts on Hogwarts. I must say im really taking a shine to Hogwarts and it is really taking a shine to me! I know I have been complaining about having to leave home but I do think that this will be a great experience of a lifetime for me! This has got to be a short letter because the lights go out at nine o'clock!_  
_First, to my suprise I was put in Griffindor! I was very suprised by this because only a few people were put in Griffinfor! Its a really nice place and I look forward to sending you another owl Post message!_  
_All of my love, Albus Severous Lupin Potter!_

Albus lay there smiling, holding onto the letter to his family. Suddenly the lights turned off, and his wand began to glow...  
He pushed his hand out of his bed. Sielently rummaging around on his bedside shelf, he pulled the wand into his bed cautiously. Wondering if anyone like Humara Cruke had noticed that something was wrong...  
Humara Cruke is a long, boney young girl who is the most disturbing person to look at in Hogwarts...

Humara Cruke could be compared to a rat or a mouse, aswell as suffering from her horrible looks- it doesnt help her being a huge teachers pet... If a single spell is casted within the time we are out of class or if you are a single minute late for bed, she will be in the head's office within seconds!

"Hello?" Sqeaked Humara smiling in delight,"Is it you that is awake Albus!" said Humara as the frown on her face turned into a devious smirk. Albus locked his eyes shut hoping nothing further would be made of the situation. "I know your awake Albus Severous!" Albus wished it would have been like it was when his father was young, the boys and girls were split up into boys and girls groups of Slytherin or Griffindor. Now, he had to live out the rest of his days in Hogwarts with an annoying little brat for the rest of his school days... Albus glued his eyes shut casting a spell he had leart in fourth period, Arumorus Surepus Cumpele. This spell lead him into the land of dreams making him snore into the night leading Humara less suspicious and craving for more trouble!

Yawning slowly in the morning Albus awoke to an unusuall sight, Rose and Scorpious stood close in the hallway, becoming more close everytime that Albus blinked his eyes begining to think it was a dream... "Rose?" Questioned Scorpious,

Yes?" Smiled Rose, "I have to leave before Humara finds out... Bye darling!" Albus couldnt believe his ears, or eyes, as he had first class seating of them tenderly kissing... He jumped out of bed and whisperd across the room to Rose and her newest lover, Scorpious, " First period is begining in 20 miniutes, Rose you better get ready and Scorpious, im sure they would _love_ to hear about your love life in Slytherin!" Giggled Albus...


	5. The Story Of Balexior

The Story Of Balexior...

"Right, kiddies, we wont be having any lessons any spell casting, or flying lessons!" Said Professior Hagrid, "We've got to discuss a serious matter, Balexior..." "Albus, im not so sure about this! Ive read about this man and he isnt exactly the _nicest _person ive ever heard of!" Albus shook in fear, "Yeah, im not positive about this either, lets get out of here!" whispered Albus creeping sielently towards to window where the breeze swept into his hair, and blew the sheets of paper and worth-less letters around the frozen hut. Albus pulled himself upwards and open the dirt-ridden window, Rose following closely along. As they ran along the pathway they soon stumbled into a forest where the saw a silhoutte that was rather tall, and this shadow's back sunk forward as he limped into the distance. The tree's seemed to bow down to this silhoutte, as if they saw him often and if he was their leader...

"I hope that I didnt see what I just saw..." said Albus, pinching his arm, hoping that this was just a dream, "Actually, i think i just saw what you just saw..." Said Rose, her eyes widening, as she began to feel like this was a nightmare. They shook their heads and began to trudge further into the the forest. As they became more into the forest the figure seemed to get closer to them and come back, suddenly the bashed into the figure... "Is that..." Laughed Rose, "Yeah! Its a tree!" Giggled Albus sighing a huge sigh of relief.

"Right, we better get back! The lesson is ending in an hour and it will take us really long to get out of this forest! Come on, tell me about this _Balexior _as we walk!" Smiled Albus, " OK..." Sighed Rose, with a concerned look on her face. "Well, you know how they have been looking for long lost relitives of Voldemort, well they have found one... And his name is Balaxior, he is his long lost son from when he lived... And he is definatly alive and is exactly like Voldemort... But the good thing is that they have decided that he is a theat to everyone in the wizard world and he is locked up in the banks super non cut through prison cells!" Explained Rose." Yes, I see... Ah, there's the hut lets go back!" Exclaimed Albus as he bolted towards the ancient hut... "Albus! Rose!" Giggled Hagrid as they snook through the window, "The lesson finished half-an-hour ago! You better stay here or you will get into some great amount of trouble! Dont worry ill explain for 'ya!" Offered Hagrid, "Erm... Sure!" Smiled Rose as she fliped the kettles switch.


End file.
